Am I Marrying the Right Guy?
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: Takes place after 5x10, it's a Delena and OC story. After breaking up with Elena, Damon runs off for 10 months and no one knows where to. So while he was gone Elena met a new guy on campus named Daniel and after 7 months of dating, he proposed and she said yes. Now let's see how Damon reacts to the news when he returns to win Elena back.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a story that just popped in my head. It takes place after 5x10, it's a Delena and OC story. After breaking up with Elena, Damon runs off for 10 months and no one knows where to. So while he was gone Elena met a new guy on campus named Daniel and after 7 months of dating, he proposed and she said yes. Now let's see how Damon reacts to the news when he returns to win Elena back._**

Damon's POV:

I had to come back. I missed her too much. She probably hates me now for leaving her like that but I needed to do it. We both needed to move on and see what life was like without one another. She's my best friend, the love of my life, hell she is my life. These past 10 months have been hell without her, I wasn't myself when we were apart. I did awful things, disgusting things. I just need her. HER.

Elena at college:

_**(In Elena's voice)**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's such a nice day out. Maybe Daniel and I could have a picnic. Oh Daniel yeah I forgot to mention to you earlier, I'm engaged, he's my fiancé. Gosh I still haven't gotten used to saying that yet. He proposed to me about a month ago on a beautiful little beach right outside of town. That was the greatest moment of my life, even though we both know I'm immortal. Yes, Daniel knows I'm a vampire. Actually, so is he. Odd coincidence huh? God I really do love him. I cannot wait to spend eternity with him. And an extra bonus is that everyone that I love loves him, not as much as me of course. Lol. On a different note no one still has heard from Damon. I'm still worried, I mean we may not be together anymore, nor will we ever but I'm still concerned. Daniel is so much different than Damon, Daniel is ok with me being worried and not jealous like Damon. He understands that no matter what's happened in the past I still love and care about him. In love though, absolutely not. That's just who I am. However, I hate him too. How dare he just leave me like that and run away. He hasn't even reached out to Stefan. Typical._

-Elena's phone begins to ring, Daniels picture appears

Elena-

Funny, I was just thinking about you

Daniel-

Oh yeah? What about me?

Elena-

Just how much I love you and how I could have gotten so lucky

Daniel-

I ask myself the same thing everyday

Elena-

Hmm

Daniel-

So where are you? I just stopped by the dorm and Care said you went out

Elena-

Oh, I just needed a quiet place to write, all Caroline is doing right now is planning the wedding

Daniel-

You know, I'm beginning to think she's more invested in our wedding then both of us combined

Elena-

Well, you know Caroline, I tried telling her that we wanted to wait since we literally have all of eternity to get married but she won't listen to me as usual

Daniel-

Hmm. So do you want to meet up now or do you still need to write?

Elena-

Actually I was about to call you because I wanted to head to Mystic Falls for a few hours, I want to see Stefan and Jer

Daniel-

Do you want me to come with you?

Elena-

Of course I do. You are my fiancé after all, and they would probably snap my neck if I don't bring you

Daniel-

Good point. Meet by your car in 2 minutes?

Elena-

I'm already there

-Suddenly he comes up behind her

Daniel-

So am I

-They hang up, he spins Elena around and kisses her

Elena-

Ok, let's go

-They hop in the car and drive off. After a couple of hours of driving on endless highways they arrived at the Salvatore mansion

-When they pull up they hear faint yelling coming from inside, Elena zooms in

***Enter Elena***

Elena- Stefan?

-Stefan turns to Elena

Stefan- Elena. Um…

-Suddenly Damon walks in with a glass of liquor and a huge grin on his face once he notices Elena

-Elena in a whispered voice says…

Elena- Damon?

Damon- Hi!

-Then Daniel comes in, Damon looks confused, Elena swallows hard and throw her ring into her pocket

Daniel- Hey babe is everything…

-Everyone is silent

Damon- Who the hell are you?

Daniel-I'm Daniel,

-Elena cuts him off and grabs her ring from her pocket and puts it back on then places her left hand on Daniels chest to reveal the ring

Elena- My fiancé…


	2. Chapter 2

-Damon looks stunned

DANIEL:

Stefan, why don't we go look for Jeremy

-Daniel gives him a look to say let's get the hell out of here; Stefan nods

STEFAN:

Um yeah I think I saw him upstairs

-Daniel nods to Elena for reassurance, she smiles, and then he kisses her cheek

Camera goes to a jealous Damon

*Exit Daniel and Stefan*

-Awkward silence; Damon still looks stunned, then screams

DAMON:

YOU'RE ENGAGED!?

-Elena puts her right hand on her hip and shows Damon her left to reveal the ring

ELENA:

Yeah Damon I am. I didn't just drop everything just because you did

DAMON:

Really? Then was it just a coincidence you were in North Carolina 7 months ago.

-She was going to respond but stopped for a minute, then said

ELENA:

Wait… How did you…

-She glares at him then realizes something

ELENA:

YOU KNEW I WAS THERE AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!

DAMON:

Before I answer that, does your new boy toy know about that?

ELENA:

I met him after I came back. Clearly you didn't give a damn about me anymore to tell me you we're there.

-Now Damon was furious

DAMON:

THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LEFT BECAUSE WHEN YOU CAME BACK I THOUGHT THIS COULD BE ANOTHER CHANCE FOR YOU TO HAVE AS MUCH OF A NORMAL LIFE AS POSSIBLE!

-He starts to quiet down

DAMON:

I didn't tell you where I was because I was scared.

ELENA:

YOU THINK I WASN'T SCARED? EVERY SECOND OF EVERYDAY I WAS WORRIED SICK I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE DEAD OR ALIVE! I MEAN GOD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE SCARED!

DAMON:

I'm sorry

ELENA:

For what exactly Damon? For not giving a damn, oh or not helping when Stefan figured out about Katherine. Or that when we finally switched back you were nowhere to be found because you ran off? Which one? Take your pick.

DAMON:

I…

-Elena puts her hand up to stop him

ELENA:

No you know what? I'm not finished. When I came back, the only I thought, no wanted was to see you there next to me. But you weren't there. (–Now she's chocked up) You ran off like a coward not even showing any emotion about me dying or coming back. You say you love me but that's such a lie, because the people who really love were in that room. (-She points upstairs and begins to actually cry) All I wanted was to open my eyes and see you there smiling. But I guess I expected too much.

-Damon walks over to her to put his hand on her arm for support

DAMON:

Elena…

-She backs away

ELENA:

DON'T!

DAMON:

I'm sorry, ok. Look Elena I came back because I thought about how much I loved you and couldn't live without you any longer.

ELENA:

YOU COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS 10 MONTHS AGO?!

DAMON:

Would you really have taken me back? After everything I did?

-Elena crosses her arms

ELENA:

I don't know, maybe. But then I wouldn't be with…

DAMON:

You're fiancé…

-Elena nods and swallows

DAMON:

Geez, this feels like right before you went over the bridge all over again

ELENA:

Yeah. Look just tell Jer I'll call him later. I have to go.

-She yells for Daniel, he rushed down and hugs her. Then he takes her hand and they walk out. Damon then sits down with his head in his legs and his hands on his head.

*Enter Jeremy

JEREMY:

Hey Stefan just put the boxes in the truck

-Damon looks up at him

DAMON:

Where the hell are you going?

*Enter Stefan

STEFAN:

He's moving out

JEREMY:

Bonnie and I got a place together near the campus

-Damon throws his arms up

DAMON:

Did anything else change since I left?

*Enter Caroline

-She comes in and kisses Stefan

CAROLINE:

Hey there handsome

-Damon jumps back up

DAMON:

Oh hell no!

CAROLINE:

Hello to you to jackass

DAMON:

You and blondie!?

-Stefan puts his arm around her

STEFAN:

Here we go

DAMON:

No, no I'm not going to even attempt to say anything.

CAROLINE:

Really? Because I just heard everything between you and Elena and it sure didn't sound like you didn't say anything

STEFAN:

Care…

CAROLINE:

No, ok

-She gets in Damon's face

CAROLINE:

You think you can just show up here after 10 months and expect what? For Elena to run into your arms and you'll ride into the sunset? Well too bad Damon because she's engaged. SO MOVE THE HELL ON!

-Everyone exits the house leaving Damon behind. He throws the glass across the room, he looks mad


	3. Chapter 3

-Back at the campus Bonnie and Caroline are sitting beside a crying Elena

Elena: I know I should hate him, but I just can't

Bonnie: Maybe because you're still in love with him

-She turns her head to Bonnie and talks like her nose is all stuffy

Elena: What? No. I love Daniel, just when I saw Damon again something just came over me and I felt like that helpless love puppy from 10 months ago all over again

-She begins to cry harder, then Damon walks into the dorm, all the girls turn except for Elena because she can already sense it's him

Damon: Can you give us a minute?

-Caroline gives him an evil glare

Damon: Please?

-Caroline and Bonnie look at each other for a moment then turn back to him

Bonnie: Fine, but only 5 minutes

-They get up and begin to walk away, Caroline stops at the door

Caroline: This is our room after all

-She closes the door behind her, there is an awkward silence

Damon: Hey

-He walks over to where she can see him and notices she was crying

Damon: Hey, hey, why the tears?

-He sits down across from her

Elena: What are you doing here Damon?

Damon: Jeremy needed help bringing his stuff to his new place here so I drove up here to so that I can help her, and we could talk, I mean really talk this time.

Elena: I'm surprised he let you

Damon: Yeah well it took a lot of convincing, but he came around

-He stands back up and starts to look around the dorm

Damon: So uh, where's your boyfriend

-Elena stands up and walks over to the mirror to fix herself up

Elena: Fiancé, and not that it's any of your business but he has a class right now

-She checks her phone for the time

Elena: And it just ended which means he will be here any second so you should leave

Damon: But we really need to talk

Elena: Well I really don't have the time or patience to right now

-She goes and opens the door

Elena: I'll call you when I'm ready

Damon: Fair enough

-He walks over to the door

Damon: But just so you know, I never stopped loving you. Never have, never will

-She bites her lip and moves her head to signal him to leave; He leaves, and after she can no longer hear his footsteps, begins to cry again

*Enter Daniel

Daniel: Ok I just saw Damon outside the dorm, what the hell was he doing here?

-When he sees she's crying he runs and sits next to her

Daniel: What happened? Did he hurt you?

Elena: I'm fine, it's not like it's the first time he's done this

-He gives her a hug, camera moves outside, shows Damon looking in the window upset, then one tiny tear runs down his face

-A little while later Damon returns to the Salvatore home, closing the door behind him he yells for Stefan

Damon: Stefan! You here?

-Stefan enters the living room holding up his phone

Stefan: What the hell is going on? Daniel just told me you went to Whitmore to see Elena, then left her in tears

Damon: Yeah I did. We really needed to talk but she wouldn't hear me out. I need your help

-Stefan crosses his arms

Stefan: As fun as that is, I'll pass. I'm not going to help you get Elena back again

Damon: Come on! Why not?

Stefan: Well for starters she's engaged

Damon: And second?

Stefan: Daniel's a friend

Damon: Oh he's a friend. Ok then I completely understand why you choose your friend over your own blood, makes perfect sense. Thanks brother.

-He goes to leave but Stefan steps in front of him

Stefan: Please tell me you're not going to come up with some drastic plan to get Elena back

Damon: Too late

-He hits Stefan's shoulder and walks past, Stefan lets out a sigh of concern

-The next day after Damon leaves Stefan calls Daniel

Daniel: Hey Stef

Stefan: Hey how's Elena?

Daniel: I don't know she doesn't want to talk about it as usual

Stefan: Of course not. I'll see what Caroline knows

Daniel: Oh please, we both know those three have a sacred no telling boyfriends stuff policy

-Stefan bites his lip

Stefan: Yeah your right Caroline won't crack, I don't know I guess Elena will tell you when she's ready

Daniel: Yep

Stefan: Hey you want to come over for a drink since the girls are going to be at the spa thing all day?

Daniel: Yeah sure, see you soon

-They end the call

Later on Daniel arrives back at the house and Stefan gives him a drink

Daniel: Thanks

Stefan sits down across from him

Stefan: Listen, I talked to Damon and I don't think he's gonna back down from getting Elena back anytime soon

Daniel: I'm not surprised. After all the stories about him you and Elena have told me I wouldn't expect anything less

Stefan: Just be careful, when it comes to Elena he can be very unpredictable

Daniel: I'm not worried. He won't hurt me because he knows it will hurt Elena

Stefan: I'm not so sure. She's forgiven him for a lot. He may just think she'll do it again

Daniel: True… And hey listen man thanks for talking about this with me. I know it must be awkward for you

Stefan: What? Awkward? No, I mean I'm talking about my brother and I's exe with her fiancé and also talking about how my brother wants our ex back with her fiancé. Just another normal day.

Daniel: Thank you though, for still giving me a chance

Stefan: You're a cool guy and I consider you a friend now. And I care about Elena's happiness so if you can provide that for her then we're cool

They clink their glasses

*_Here's just a little bromance chapter without Damon. Thanks for reading! More coming soon! Xo -F_


	4. Chapter 4

-The girls are in mud baths at the spa

Caroline: So, what do you think about part 1 of your engagement gift Elena? Pretty good huh?

-Elena looks at her

Elena: Part 1?

Bonnie: Duh, did you really think this was it?

Elena: Thanks guys, I really needed this

-Caroline responds in a hushed but loud enough tone

Caroline: Stupid Damon

-Bonnie and Elena looks at her with their heads tilted in anger

Caroline: Sorry, stupid he who shall not be named

-Elena sighs

Bonnie: What's wrong?

Elena: It's just, my life was finally back on track, I met the guy of my dreams, and now we're getting married, but then Damon shows up yet again and complicated it all again! I mean what kind of sick karma is that?

Bonnie: Is it Damon himself complicating things or is it your feeling for him?

-Elena shrugs her shoulders

Elena: I don't know. I mean of course a part of me still and always will love Damon, but I'm not sure if that means I'm still IN love with him, because I am truly in love with Daniel

Caroline: Well it's not like it's the first time you've loved two guys at once

Elena: Not helping

Bonnie: No actually she brings up a good point, you loved both Stefan and Damon, and in the end you chose Damon because if you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because you if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second.

Elena: So I should choose Daniel because now Damon's the 2nd guy again?

-Caroline and Bonnie look at each other, suddenly Elena's phone rings

Bonnie: Saved by the phone

-Elena just stares at the phone

Caroline: Who is it?

Elena: Daniel

Caroline: Answer it

-Elena hits answer

Elena: Hey you

Daniel: Hey babe, how's the girls day?

Elena: Good. What are you up to?

Daniel: Not much I'm hanging out with Stefan

Elena: You're at Stefan's?

-All the girls look nervous

Daniel: Don't worry, Damon isn't here

-Elena sighs

Daniel: I'm going to have to talk to him eventually, I mean he is a part of your life which makes him a part of mine

Elena: I know but I just think I should talk to him first

Daniel: Yeah and when is that going to happen?

Elena: I don't know

Daniel: You can't keep avoiding him forever Elena

Elena: I know alright, I'm sorry that I don't want to be in the same room as the guy that broke my heart and skipped town

-Daniel puts his hand on his head

Daniel: Ok, you're right. I'm sorry, I know it's hard

Elena: Thank you

Daniel: Alright I'll let you get back to your spa day. I'll see you later

Elena: I love you

-Daniel smiles

Daniel: I love you too, bye

-They hang up, Elena puts the phone to her chin

Bonnie: You ok?

Elena: I have to talk to Damon

-Elena hops out of the tub, with the girls following

Caroline: What are you going to say?

Elena: I need to get some answers and he needs to know the truth about Daniel

Bonnie: What? Why?

Elena: Because if he hears it from anyone else, I just, I just need to talk to him ok?

-She walks off

Back to Daniel and Stefan:

-Stefan and Daniel are sitting and talking and drinking when Damon walks in

Damon: Oh I didn't know we had company

-Daniel gets up and walks over to Damon with his hand out

Daniel: We haven't officially met, I'm Daniel. Daniel Whitmore…


End file.
